Nothing But Death
by OfficerSting
Summary: In a world where Phoenix never lost his badge, the most important cases of his career are about to come his way.  A new foe, Dante Lefte, has just come to Los Angeles, and Phoenix has to prove still more clients innocent.
1. Turnabout Rebirths Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Ace Attorney _franchise. Capcom, on the other hand, does.

* * *

_**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Nothing But Death**_

_Death is a funny thing, right?_

A young woman walked into a public restroom.

_For centuries mankind has philosophized and speculated about the nature of death and all its trappings._

She walked up to the sink and began washing her hands.

_Anyway, I sense your anxiety. Fear not, for I don't bring this topic up because of your upcoming death._

A man in a white dress shirt wearing gloves comes through the door holding a trophy, specifically the second place trophy for California's statewide academics contest, better known as the Academathon.

_No, despite your past failures, overall you are useful._

The man creeps ever so slowly towards the woman.

_I speak on behalf of a woman named Nancy Erd._

The man raises the trophy above the woman's head.

_Kill her for me._

The woman turns around.

_Kill her dead and make it look like someone else did it._

Upon seeing the man, she screams in terror.

_It doesn't matter who, just divert the blame from yourself._

The woman is silenced after the man brings down the base of the trophy on her skull.

_Don't worry about the trial. I already have the prosecution and investigation in the palm of my hand._

The woman falls over, her head bleeding.

_Whoever you blame, make sure they're represented by a particular defense attorney._

The man proceeds to bash the woman's head with the trophy, again and again.

_His name is Phoenix Wright._


	2. Turnabout Rebirths I

I am Phoenix Wright, and I am a defense attorney.

_"Phoenix!"_

I am a very good defense attorney.

_"Help me!"_

I say that not out of arrogance, but out of gratitude, for it is because of people like Mia, Maya, Pearls, and Edgeworth that I am so good at what I do.

_"Plead not guilty! Please!"_

What determines the mettle of a defense attorney is his faith in his client...

_"Let them kill me!"_

...And his doggedness in pursuing the truth.

_"I cannot bear to live without my beloved!"_

The truth can be ugly.

_"Don't do this to me!"_

The truth can be hard...

_"The defense wishes to change its plea from not guilty to not guilty by reason of insanity, Your Honor!"_

_"NO! Phoenix!"_

...But in the end, it will set you free.

_"Hmm. Given the circumstances, this court finds the defendant, Dante Lefte, not guilty by reason of insanity."_

And thus the gavel fell.

Our story begins exactly one year ago.

* * *

Seven weeks.

It had been exactly seven weeks since the Hazakura Temple incident, and things were beginning to return to normality. Pearls went back to Kurain Village, Edgeworth resumed his position in the prosecutor's office, Gumshoe worked ever faithfully at the precinct, Franziska returned to Germany, and I continued the art of just barely getting by financially at Wright & Co. Law Offices.

Sadly, one of us wasn't faring so well.

"Hey Nick," said Maya groggily as she entered my office.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

Maya, normally sweet and energetic, was dog tired as of late. Her face was perpetually drained of color, her eyelids were always semi-closed, and she was always so apathetic. Normally her passion burned with the rage one thousand white-hot irons. Nowadays, she didn't seem to care about anything one way or the other. Maybe it was because we hadn't had a case since the murder at the temple, but even when we did nothing but paperwork all day, Maya had always been able to turn even that into an extreme sport.

I'll admit, it was very, very saddening to see Maya in such a state.

To understand what was turning Maya into a sleepless zombie, we have to go back even further, all they way back to the Hazakura Temple incident. After Godot killed Maya's mother, Maya became the Master of Kurain Village. Every morning, Maya came to work at my office. Despite the fact that I let her off earlier everyday to accommodate Maya's busier schedule, Maya had much to do in Kurain Village after her workday was done at my office. That, coupled with the long train ride she had to take twice per day, and Maya's nearly limitless liveliness began to wane. It started out small, just a tad bit of tardiness to work on her part, but it soon it elevated to her being at least an hour late every single day.

I didn't like the progression of the situation.

"Hey, Maya. Are you feeling alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, absolutely!" said Maya with as much vigor as she could muster as she put on her best face, shutting the door.

"I, uh, realize that your dual positions as my assistant and Master of Kurain Village may be a bit overwhelming, so if..."

Suddenly, I was interrupted by the ring of the telephone. Maya, still trying to convince me she was perfectly well, made haste in picking it up.

"Wright & Co. Law Offices, Maya speaking!" she said, with still a bit of lingering tiredness in her voice.

"It's for you," said Maya, handing me the phone.

This may sound a bit egotistical, but we're the only two employees, and I'm the only one with a law degree. Who else would it be for?

"Hello?" I said to the person on the other end.

"Greetings, Mr. Phoenix Wright! My name is Dante Lefte and I am a prosecutor from San Francisco. You haven't met me yet, but you will. Tomorrow. In court.

Then, as fast as the conversation began, the man hung up, thus beginning a long string of confusing events.

"Who was that?" asked Maya.

"Some prosecutor. Do you know a man named Dante Lefte?"

"Hmm. Nope."

Of course. How silly of me for asking.

"He just said that he'd see me in court tomorrow. What do you suppose that means?"

"Aw, Phoenix, do you have a case and didn't tell me?" asked Maya with a bit of cheer that deeply clashed with the tiredness that she had been displaying for the past few weeks.

"No, that's the weird part."

Okay, who was this Dante Lefte? Why did he call me? What does he want?

Suddenly the phone rang again, answering me questions. Naturally, I picked it up, and heard the voice of someone who stood at the intersection of awkward, afraid, and pretending not to be afraid.

"Hey, uh, Mr. Wright. This is Chance Oolgai over at the detention center. I would've phoned you last night, but I didn't get my one phone call until today. Anyway I uh, got into a bit of trouble last night, and my bro says that you're the best defense lawyer there is, so if if you could come down here ASAP, that would be super. My trials is tomorrow, so be quick, okay? Bye."

"Who was that?" asked Maya again.

"Our client," I said standing up, grabbing my coat.

"We have a case?" asked Maya, displaying energy I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Maya if you're not feeling well..." I said before being cut off.

"I'm fine! This is just the thing I need to get out of this rut!" said Maya with excitement.

Maya, I don't think more work will cure sleep deprivation.

"I'll make arrangements with the elders in Kurain later. Come on, let's go!"

And thus, taking me by the hand and pulling me out the door, we began our journey of fate, with nothing but the magatama and my attorney's badge.

This time, fate was wielding a lead pipe and wearing brass knuckles.

* * *

The detention center is an eerie place. Cell doors clanging in the distance, that guard who never moves but has his eyes on everything...

...I can see why nobody likes getting arrested.

Nevertheless, Maya and I had been to the detention center on many prior occasions, sometimes involuntarily, unfortunately.

When we got to the visitor's room, a teen in punk attire was already waiting for us.

"Hi, I'm Phoenix Wright," I said to the teen.

Silence.

"Uh, I said..." I began.

"Oh, I heard you. Just didn't know if you were talking to me," said the teen smarmily.

"You do know who you're dealing with, right? Well, didn't you catch the news? If a person this ignorant of his client's fame is the great Phoenix Wright, I think I'd best take my changes defending myself."

No, I didn't catch the news. Were you as much as a colossal jerkface when you were being arrested as you are now?

"Who do you think you are?" said Maya growling.

"Nick went through a lot of trouble to help you, so zip it!" screamed Maya, turning several heads, even the normally motionless guard.

Note to self. Never get on Maya's bad side when she's tired. Ever.

Suddenly, Chance turned red, almost as if he were embarrassed.

"Forgive me, kind lady. I didn't see you there. I shouldn't have acted so arrogant and uncouth in your presence."

Ignoring the fact that you just became an entirely different person, you implying that it is okay to talk like that to me?

"I'll admit, I'm not all that famous," said Chance.

Yeah, I figured as much.

"I figured that I had to play it up so that Mr. Wright's celebrity didn't overpower the conversation."

"Anyway, Chance, what's going on?" I asked, attempting to keep Maya from raging out on this poor, sad boy again.

"I am currently incarcerated on suspicion of murder," said Chance looking downward and speaking with melancholy similar to that of Maya's earlier this morning.

Murder. It's always murder. Why can't I ever get something simple like a landlord dispute.

"Could you explain how things went down?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm not entirely sure of everything," said Chance.

"The murder occurred last night at Kaylyn Marcum City College. The victim was my archrival, Nancy Erd."

Word of advice: refrain from calling the victim your "archrival" during the trial tomorrow.

"What do you mean by 'archrival,' Chance?" I asked, briefly looking over my shoulder to see if Maya was still angry.

She was.

"Well, every year there is a statewide academics competition called the Academathon at Kaylyn Marcum City College. Despite my hardcore appearance, I am valedictorian at McGinnis Dalton High School and have competed in the Academathon every year since first grade.

This poser is valedictorian? What is becoming of our public school system?

"Impressive," I said.

"Indeed. That's where my my rivalry with Nancy comes in. Every year, the second, third, and fourth runner up would change; however, the title of first runner up and winner would always go to Nancy and myself respectively. Sadly, this year, our fortunes reversed: Nancy took first place from me by only one point."

I thought to myself for a moment.

"That seems to be an awfully weak motive for murder," I pointed out.

Silence.

"Mr. Wright, as you may know, I am eighteen years old, meaning I am a senior. In the senior division of the competition, there is an additional prize awarded to the winner."

At this point, I was _really_ hoping that the prize in question was a discount at the local bookstore.

"I am of course referring to the full scholarship to Ivy University."

Gosh darn it.

"So that is why they suspected you, correct?" I asked, looking over my shoulder again.

Still mad.

"Correct. That, and they found my trophy at the scene of the crime," replied Chance.

"Pardon?"

"Nancy was beaten to death. With my trophy."

Perfect.

"Chance, I have an important question: did you kill Nancy Erd?"

There was another silence, until Chance spoke again, this time more serious in tone than ever before.

"I did not. The Academathon lasts from 9:00 A.M. to 9:00 P.M. After they took the photos of the winners of the competition, I left. Being the sore loser that I am, I threw the trophy away in the reception area. I left the college and headed across the street to the Dippin' Donuts coffee shop to have a snack while I waited for my brother to come by and pick me up. By 9:55 P.M., the coffee shop was almost closed and there was no sign of my brother, so I went outside and dialed Phillip up with my cell phone. Midway through our conversation, some officers come over to me and place me under arrest. That's all I know, good sir."

No psyche-locks. Our client was telling the truth.

"I believe you, Chance. Maya and I will investigate further and see where it goes,"

We began walking towards the exit, Maya still glaring at Change, when Chance spoke again.

"I have entrusted you with my life, Mr. Wright. Don't abuse my trust."

Thanks Chance. My job wasn't stressful enough already.

* * *

After our ride over to Kaylyn Marcum City College, Maya had cooled down considerably, resuming her brave face in spite of her tiredness. I told her to go back home, but she insisted she was fine. I declare, she may not last much longer, given that she was nodding off on the way over here.

"Wow! Such a beautiful college! Nick, if I'm extra good, can I study here?"

No. Never in a million years. I'd sooner set fire to my hard earned wages than send you to college. Also, I do believe that college professors would be considerably less tolerant of your narcoleptic tendencies.

"We'll see," I said.

So there we were, at the entrance to Kaylyn Marcum City College. I was looking for a certain goofball and hoping in that a certain friend of mine from the prosecutor's office would be here...

...But Gumshoe and Edgeworth were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly a humongous elderly man came over to us and flashed at detective's badge.

Seriously, the guy was three heads taller than me and twice as wide.

"I'm Detective Robert Copper. Who might you be?"

"I'm Phoenix..." I began.

"In case the yellow tape didn't tip you off, this is a crime scene, you know?" Copper said, cutting me off.

Maya looked as if she was going to sock Copper in the nose, so I flashed my badge, hoping to defuse the situation.

"Phoenix Wright, attorney-at-law," I said.

"Ah, Phoenix _Wright_. Sorry about that," said Copper.

Yes, because "Phoenix" is such a common name.

Suddenly there was a pause.

"I won't stop you," said Copper.

"Huh?" went Maya and myself.

"I saw you looking around for something, or rather, someone. Only two people could you have been looking for: Miles Edgeworth and Dick Gumshoe. You'd best know that neither of them are on this case."

Oh, wonderful.

"I am in charge of this investigation. As for the prosecution..."

Oh, here it comes.

"...He is a friend of mine named Dante Lefte."

"WHAT?" screamed Maya.

Oh, come on. You didn't see that coming?

"Dante Lefte is a legend back in San Francisco. You'd be hard pressed to find even a rookie lawyer who hasn't heard of Lefte in this state."

Gee, thanks.

"Wright, your assistant looks befuddled. Do you mind if I explain for her sake?" said Copper, causing Maya to clench her fists with enough force to crush rocks.

Uh, yeah. For Maya's sake.

"Mr. Lefte in just a few years, was able to climb to the role of Chief Prosecutor of San Francisco's prosecutor's office. In every single case he's participated in, he's never been wrong, nor has he ever cheated."

"Pardon?" I asked.

"No matter who was accused, when Lefte was involved, the guilty party always was put away. He has his idiosyncrasies, but his judge of character is almost supernatural."

Why is it that every single prosecutor I've faced is some kind of legend?

Well, except Payne.

"Simply put, he is the greatest prosecutor I've had the pleasure of working with."

"I see. I have one question, however."

"Shoot," said Copper.

"Lefte has come all the way from San Francisco for this murder case, correct?"

"Correct," said Copper.

"Why? He had such a promising career in San Francisco. Furthermore, you worked in San Francisco as well, so why did you leave?"

Suddenly, not one, not two, not five, but _seven_ psyche-locks appeared over Copper.

"I do believe that does not concern you, Wright. Like I said, Lefte is never wrong, but I will not stop you from chasing wild geese in order to prove your guilty client innocent. The crime occurred in the lady's restroom in the reception area over there. Have a nice day."

With that, Copper went off with the other investigators conversing over on the side.

"I don't know what's going on," I said to Maya.

"I don't like that Copper. Why is just about everyone involved in this case a total jerk?" said Maya, still a bit huffy.

I'm very tempted to send you off back home, but I'm afraid that suggesting her to do so would cause an unhealthy level of contact between her fist and my face.

* * *

"It's just a wonderful day to be alive!" exclaimed the forensics officer in the restroom as she sprayed luminol, looking for blood aside from the copious amounts near the outline of the body.

Saying that next to the outline of a body and a pool of blood is somewhat morbid, don't you think?

"Wow! Cool _Pink Princess_ shirt!" said Maya pointing out the shirt under the forensic officer's lab coat.

"I know!" said the officer.

It's nice to know that this woman is more concerned with children's television than solving this murder.

"I'm Katie Ver, forensic scientist!" said Katie, extending her gloved hand outward towards Maya.

Seems Maya has made a new friend.

"I'm Phoenix Wright, attorney-at-law, and I need to know a few things about this murder."

Silence.

"BORING!" said Katie.

"Huh?"

"I've spent all night here looking for clues. I know this crime scene inside and out. All the clues point towards one person..."

Don't say Chance Oolgai, don't say Chance Oolgai.

"...Chance Oolgai."

D'oh!

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Two things: the murder weapon and the shirt."

"Pardon?" I asked.

"The death occurred between 9:00 P.M. and 9:30 P.M., according to the autopsy," said Katie, handing me a manila folder that contained the autopsy report.

"The murder weapon was the suspect's trophy. We know that much. The only set of prints on the trophy were those of Mr. Oolgai. The frame of time makes sense. The awards ceremony at which the winners were announced and the winners got their trophies wrapped up at about 8:55 P.M."

"Go on," I said.

"In addition," said Katie as she produced a photograph, "the shirt that was found in that trash bin over there is identical to the shirt Chance was wearing in this photo. Logically, it makes sense: the clothes he were arrested in were not the same clothes he was wearing in this photograph."

Perfect. Excellent. Wonderful.

"Were there any witnesses?" I asked.

"Two, but one doesn't wish to testify nor be named and the second witness is being questioned by Dante at this moment," said Katie.

"Who would this witness being questioned be?" I asked.

"Mr. Oolgai's girlfriend, Natalie Tween," said Katie.

Girlfriend. Not jumping to conclusions or anything, but it was probably her who was the real murderer.

I speak from experience.

"Katie, was there anyone else that Chance knew that was present at the Academathon?" I asked.

"Hmm. Just Chance's friend, Elizabeth Gin, though she didn't see the actual crime, so Dante didn't express any interest in her. Here's her address," Katie said, writing a house address on an index card and giving it to me.

I looked at the paper, trying to make out Katie's illegible writing. Unknowingly, I leaned against the pristine, white tile wall.

Wait.

Pristine? White? Didn't a murder occur here last night.

"Katie, please spray some luminol on the wall," I said.

"Huh?" went Katie and Maya.

"Just do it, please."

Katie complied, putting on her goggles."

"It's reacting! Wow! You're a real Dante!"

Gee, that's the only compliment I've gotten today!

"I'm sorry, but do you know Dante?" asked Maya.

"Sure did! He was chief prosecutor in San Francisco and I was Chief Forensics Officer!"

Yet another prominent person from San Francisco leaves work for this case.

More importantly, how did this woman become head of the forensics department?

"Well, I must go. Have to report that Oolgai tampered with the crime scene!"

It's welcoming to know that so few people have faith in my clients.

Without another word, Katie left for the door.

There were so many places to go and so little time. The prosecutor's office to see Edgeworth? The precinct to see Gumshoe? Elizabeth's house?

Luckily, we wouldn't have to think to hard to make our decision.

* * *

As we exited the white, tiled interior of the bathroom, we saw a certain someone scrambling around like a madman.

Someone who shouldn't have been there.

Someone wearing a seven week old coat.

"Detective Gumshoe!" cried Maya.

"Oh! Hey pal!" said Gumshoe, trying to make himself appear composed.

He failed.

Badly.

"Gumshoe, Copper told us you weren't on this case," said Maya.

"Well," began Gumshoe downheartedly, "I'm not. They're just letting me be here to basically be an errand boy. Again."

Poor, poor Gumshoe.

"Do you or Edgeworth know anything useful?" I asked.

There was a pause.

"Pal, Edgeworth knows even less about this case than I do, and that's saying something."

"How is that?" Maya asked.

"It's supposed to be my day off, but that Dante Lefte and Detective Copper called me in today. They gave me no specifics on the case and they even told Edgeworth that if he came within fifty feet of the college, they'd arrest him."

First of all, "day off?" Gumshoe can afford to take days off now? Secondly, this Dante Lefte and Detective Copper have better connections than Edgeworth?

That thought is too scary to even entertain.

"Detective, you look dead tired," said Maya.

Speak for yourself, Maya.

"Yeah, at about 3:00 A.M., Copper asked me to come in."

Asked? Copper doesn't seem like the type to ask for anything.

"You mean you came in voluntarily?" I asked.

"Well..." began Gumshoe.

"I, uh, gotta run. I got, uh, stuff to do."

"Wait!" Maya and I said, but it was too late, Gumshoe was gone.

Well, Gumshoe and Edgeworth aren't privy to the case, leaving us one place to go.

* * *

I knocked on the door of Elizabeth Gin's home after we got there. Maya had finally passed out in the taxi.

Unfortunately, this meant I had to leave the meter running.

You'd best get your fill of sleep, Maya.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" I said, knocking at the door.

"Yes?" said the teenage girl who answered the door.

I flashed my badge.

"Phoenix Wright, attorney-at-law. Mind if I ask you a few questions concerning your friend, Chance?"

"Uh, sure," said Elizabeth, leading me into a small den.

We sat down on a couch, and Elizabeth adjusted her glasses.

"CHANCE DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR, I SWEAR, I SWEAR!" belted out Elizabeth in one breath.

"I never said he did. As a matter of fact I'm defending..."

"You're defending him, right?"

"Uh, yes."

"Good. I can tell you what I know."

"What you know?"

"Yes. I know who did it."

* * *

Questions? Comments? Nasty remarks?


End file.
